Paths Untraveled
by EternalSorrow
Summary: AU. Kidnapped and taken from her life, Seras becomes trapped between two worlds. The fight for domination ensnares her as she struggles to decide which path will lead her to salvation. AxS
1. The Only One

A/N: A fantasy from long ago revived for others' enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.

**The Only One**

The small college town on the outskirts of London bustled with activity as the students were released from the confines of the classroom to roam about the quaint and small campus. They quickly spilled out into the surrounding residential neighborhoods, most traveling in packs of three or four.

They discussed studies and professors, girls, boys and the usual imaginary hardships of college life. Most of the students were from the upper classes of society, so the drudge of any work, much less homework, was a foreign concept to a majority of the academics.

A few misfits, however, dotted the landscape of the wave of students. Their clothes were not as fashionable, and their arms were more loaded with books. Some had found friends amidst their elite classmates, others had found kindred spirits of like backgrounds, and still others walked in solitary silence.

Those who were alone looked nervously over their shoulders.

A single strawberry blond, short hair and with a short stature, was one of those poor outcasts resigned to a fate without many acquaintances, much less friends. Her arms were filled with books on police etiquette and military course work, but her sides were empty of anyone walking beside.

She kept her head down as she slowly walked into the neighborhoods, most filled with large, heavy oaks. A few of the pairs followed suit and she found herself walking behind two boys who spoke loudly to one another as they jested about sports, girls, and unpleasant professors.

She was disinterested in their conversation until they turned to the subject which had been haunting the campus for some years.

The disappearance of poor students.

Everyone knew the stories of the missing students. The rumors had started some fifteen years ago, long before any of the current students but short enough for some faculty members to remember the beginnings.

The first had started ordinarily enough. Like any usual disappearance the police had tracks down her last known whereabouts, and unfortunately they'd been unable to find any trace of the student.

Then a second one had occurred a mere month after the first, and with identical circumstances the police had been as baffled as before. No trace of the missing person, not even a lost shoe or dropped book. It was as if they had been picked out of thin air and taken out of existence.

Then mysteriously the multiple crime had stopped, and soon the memories of the missing students had disappeared from the town. It wasn't as if they'd had any friends to begin with, and they had been orphans who had received scholarships from the school, so no family came to argue against closing the cases.

After a few years' absence another student had disappeared, this time a young man. The previous two had been girls, so the pattern of the assailants had changed. The move from female to male, however, proved to be no more fruitful in the locals' investigation, so then they had called in national officials to handle the cases.

After a year of research, the state police had been as unsuccessful as the local department in solving the case. The books had again been closed as the investigation wound down, and again no public outcry had occurred because of the student's low status on the campus.

The disappearances had ceased for a full five years before another surfaced. Again a female student, poor and alone, had gone missing. This time the local force didn't bother beginning their own report, but contacted Scotland Yard for immediate help. The Yard had grudgingly responded to the local work and had done their best by placing their most able officers on the case.

This time the investigation had been different.

The principle investigator, a man named Harry Sanders, had been following the case since he had joined the force. With the new disappearance he had buried himself in old records and new accounts, and there had been hushed whispers about him having found something secret hidden in the old files.

And then he had simple vanished.

The strange disappearance of the lead investigator had sparked national outcry and the force had stepped up their search for both the missing students and their own officer. They had attempted to look over Mr. Sanders' files for some clues, but the apartment he had been staying at had mysteriously burnt the day following his disappearance. With the files all but lost and no leads to follow, the casebook had been closed once more.

Until the previous month.

"Do you think the girl just ran away?" the shorter, stockier boy asked his taller friend. "Or that maybe the guy might come after us?" he added in a frightened tone as he looked about the trees suspiciously.

"They had obviously been picked out for their poor status and lack of family" the other boy noted with some disdain at the words. "So I doubt we would qualify to be such rabble."

Seras held her tongue at the slight, and continued to listen to their conversation.

"Do you have any ideas who it might be, Mike?" his friend asked in a fawning manner.

"Perhaps, John" Mike replied with an air of importance. "But the police certainly won't listen to reason when it comes to their old cases."

"Reason, Mike?" John repeated in question.

"Of course" his superior replied as he sighed in fake grief. "It has to be a psychopath who obviously has a strange infatuation with the poor."

Seras was unimpressed by his powers of deduction, though she did manage to remain silent in word and step as she followed them. She was thus grateful as they turned down a street and took their conversation with them, but she soon missed the company as she realized the sidewalk ahead was empty.

She had been forced to procure cheap lodgings far from the campus, almost the entire distance across the small village. The walk usually took only a half hour or so, which often got her home before the sun set, but today she had been released late because of an appointment with a professor.

Seras had tried to beg out of the meeting, but the teacher had been adamant as it had concerned her final grades for the class. Therefore she'd had no choice but to agree to their demands, and by the time the discussion had finished the sun had began dropping below the low hills.

Now here she walked, alone and with night having fallen upon the streets. The large oaks loomed over her as she strode by the brightly lit houses, the sole solace in the growing gloom. Every now and again laughter wafted down to the lonely sidewalk, and Seras took heart in the pleasing sound.

However, she had an unsettling feeling of being watched.

Nervously she looked over her shoulder, but she could see nothing but the empty street and row of houses along both sides. The leaves sifted uneasily in a light breeze and her heart thumped faster as she told her feet to move. Her steps echoed along the cement as she hugged her books to herself in fear.

Then the silence was broken by the soft crunch of car tires upon the road.

With some surprise, for she could not see any headlights, Seras turned around and was suddenly grabbed.

She thrashed in her captor's arms as her books fell to the ground and a hand clapped over her mouth. She could see another assailant pick up the dropped items and she felt the first person begin to drag her to a black sedan waiting at the curb.

The back passenger door was opened and Seras was roughly shoved into the seat into the waiting arms of another stranger. Then a cloth with an unusual aroma was pressed against her face and she felt herself grow weaker as she inhaled the smell.

And that's the last she remembered, until she woke up in the strange room.

Seras slowly opened her eyes and felt a sense of dizziness overwhelm her head as she groaned in pain. She cautiously rose to a sitting position and, holding her dazed head, she looked around.

The room she found herself in was completely covered in white, block walls. Bright lights were attached to the ceiling some twenty feet above, and their glare nearly blinded her as she quickly turned away. The floor was made of white vinyl, as was the ceiling, and only a single door broke the monotony of the structure.

The only other object in the room appeared to be a strange black box at the far end of the door.

Cautiously Seras stood to her feet and looked from afar at the box. She had an unknown dread of the thing, and distance was what she wanted as she noticed many strange markings and unidentifiable words upon the surface.

That's when she noticed the lights were slowly dimming.

With a frantic cry she looked wildly around and saw the door as her only hope for escape. She ran toward the exit, but she could find no handle, though a small window appeared to be at the top.

"Help!" she yelled as she pounded against the door. "Someone help me!"

No one replied as the lights finally went out and the room was enveloped in darkness.

Then there was a slight creak, and something heavy dropped on the ground.

Seras swung around and pressed her back against the door. Her breathing came out in gasps of terror as she felt her heart race in her chest. She looked helplessly into the dark but her eyes could make out nothing as an indescribable dread nearly overwhelmed her.

"W-who's t-there?" she asked in a whisper as she reached out to grasp the wall to her right. "A-anyone?"

Seras shrieked as her outstretched arm was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled against a body. Their skin was cold to the touch as a hand wrapped itself tightly around her wrist and their height was greater than her own.

"Another so soon?" a smooth voice, that of a male's, asked as another cool hand cupped her chin. The person lifted her head up and she shook at she saw a pair of dark red eyes blazing in the shadows. "They spoil me."

Seras could find no words to reply and she felt herself shaking in fear as the eyes moved closer.

"Perhaps I should give them a gift" he cooed as his eyes seemed to smile in wicked mischief. "And you..." he began, but his voice seemed to drift off he seemed to tilt his head and cool breath tingled her neck.

Seras' eyes shot wide open as she felt a pair of sharp teeth brush against her skin and she jerked backwards in ta fit of survival. Her captor merely laughed as she thrashed and twisted wildly in his hard and unbreakable grasp.

"A good response. Not typical nor so strong" he mused as his free hand took hold of her waist and stopped her struggles as he pressed her against his body. "But futile for your plan" he spoke as she again felt his teeth on her neck.

Seras cried out as two punctured her skin and she felt her blood pour from the tiny wounds. Her body froze and she could don nothing as his lips sealed themselves over the punctures and he began suckling her life.

She grew drowsy with the loss of blood and her slowly settled upon the person's shoulder. He chuckled against her throat, sending a strangely comforting vibration through her body, as he pulled away from her neck.

"Quite bold" he softly whispered, so lightly that she wasn't sure she heard anything. He paused for a moment, and then she felt his lips again press against her neck. "For the memory" he softly whispered as he slowly lowered her onto the cold floor and released her from his grasp.

Seras briefly opened her eyes as she noticed the lights above were turning on and for a moment she glimpsed the silhouette of a tall gentleman standing over her. Then her strength failed and her eyes closed as sight, along with consciousness, vanished.

Seras felt as if she had been asleep for but a brief moment, as the floor was still cold and hard. She couldn't move, much less speak, but she could feel the vibrations of feet as people approached where she lay.

"Must they all be so pretty?" a haughty voice asked above her as the footsteps stopped.

"He vill eat nothing less" another person, one with an accent, commented. She sensed someone kneel beside her and touch the marks upon her neck. Then the hand stiffened and jerked back. "She is still alife!"

"What?!" the first replied as she felt another hand grab her wrist. "I-impossible!" he stammered as he dropped her wrist. "He's never left one alive!"

"It appears he truly has left us a present" the foreign man spoke as a hint of amusement tinged his surprised tone. "We must make the most of it while there is still time."

"Time before what, doctor?" the other asked.

"Before she turns into a ghoul."


	2. Bright Lights

A/N: Yet another chapter for this fledgling story.

**Bright Lights**

"What do you intend to do with her, doctor?" she heard the younger man ask.

The other man merely chuckled gruesomely and Seras felt the ground vibrate as the two strange men rose to their feet and one walked a few feet from where she lay while the other stood over her.

"Bring a gurney" she heard the foreign man command.

Seras could hear the sound of wheels from afar and presently they entered the room and stopped at her side. She felt two more sets of feet on the floor and then they were standing over her. However, they didn't realize she was awake, and roughly grabbed hold of her arms and legs. The men were shocked as she had begun struggling, albeit weakly, in their hands.

"Doctor!" one yelled as Seras managed to open her eyes.

She noticed the two men who held her wore white uniforms

"Interesting" an old gentleman, the one who held the accent, spoke as he had stood at the door to the room. His appearance, a bloodstained lab coat and glasses, startled her. "Restrain her" he commanded of the two.

"Tightly" a young man, the other speaker, affirmed. He wore an immaculate business suit with uncharacteristically long blond hair and a cross lapel on his jacket. "We don't want her to escape and bite someone."

Seras found herself easily subdued and strapped to the gurney.

"Stop" she softly whispered as tears stained her cheeks. "Please stop."

"I am afraid not, mein Fraulein" the doctor chuckled as he instructed one of the uniformed men to put a muzzle over her face.

Seras could neither move nor speak as the foreign man then led the way out of the room. She was wheeled out into a long hallway filled with many doors, and the men in uniforms pushed the table behind the stranger doctor. The young man followed behind.

Seras tried to make sense of where they were taking her, but the scenery never changed as they walked through the brightly lit passages with walls of pure white. The entire area looked sterilized and even the lights gave off a glow of cleanliness.

Seras grimaced as the gurney she was on passed under each bright light. She still felt weak from the blood loss, but her vision seemed heightened as she tightly shut her eyes to keep out most of the light. No one seemed to notice her agony and after several minutes of silently wandering, without seeing anyone in the halls, the gurney slowly came to a stop.

Seras cracked open her eyelids and watched as the doctor unlocked another white door, identical to all the others but for a room number on the front. He opened the portal and stepped in, followed by the young man and herself atop the table.

The room inside was much like the first, though instead of block walls there was white padding. She also noticed much of the padding had been torn away, revealing a block wall beyond.

"Release the straps" the doctor ordered as he casually walked to the center of the room.

Seras was complacent as they unstrapped her from the gurney. The moment she was released, however, she jumped off with more power than she assumed she had and turned to face her captors. She tried to tear off the muzzle but the clasp would not release.

"A creation of my own making" the doctor proudly crowed as he grinned. "Only a human can release the seal."

Seras, confused by his words, stopped her struggles and shook her head. She couldn't respond to his statement because of the partial mask, but he must have understood her question.

"We have no time for this" he offhandedly spoke as he waved his hand in the air in annoyance.

He turned his back on Seras and walked out of the room, followed quickly by the young man and two attendants with the gurney. The young woman flinched as the door was slammed shut and she was left alone.

With silence as complete as death she slowly took her hands off the muzzle and wrapped them around herself. She slowly looked around as tears spread down her face, but she could find nothing to comfort her but the bleak walls.

Instead she found a corner, the one far from the door, and she slowly sat down on the cold floor. She gathered her legs to herself and quietly cried into her mask. The sound was muffled but still echoed in the large room.

For several minutes she cried as she thought of the strange men and the words they had spoken. How they had treated her as nothing more than an object, one they planned to use for their own means.

Slowly the tears dried up as Seras thought of what had happened and the men's conversation with one another. As she remembered what the doctor had spoken, the less she liked of the term "ghoul."

He hadn't been specific about what it meant, but she knew enough about horror movies to know a ghoul was something like a zombie. She huddled closer to herself as she recalled how the ghoulish thing was a mindless creature without a soul, and which ate humans for its meals.

However, Seras certainly didn't feel any different than before, other than the fatigue, but she couldn't know anything for certain with the situation she was in.

Then she recalled the previous night, or what she assumed was night since she had lost track of hours. The mysterious man in the dark and his strange words about gifts and others like her.

Seras' head jerked up as she recalled the missing students over the years, and how she had been silently taken without witnesses. Her heart stopped as a cold shiver ran through her body.

She was now one of those missing students.

Seras had trouble breathing as stumbled to her feet and desperately looked to find some escape. Her effort bore no fruit, but she still ran over to where the padding had been torn away to see if any escape lay beyond the padding.

To her horror she realized the scratches were worn marks, as she had first assumed, but were gouges made by human hands. Slowly she lifted a trembling hand and faintly touched the gashes. Then her fingers brushed up against an indent, and she brushed aside the padding to find strange signs engraved into the cement of wall.

Seras traced over the smooth symbols, none of them recognizable, and then she suddenly drew back as one pushed against her. She clutched her hand to her chest as she gaped at the symbol which had pushed away her fingers.

Nothing appeared abnormal with the simple sign, but faintly she could read the word "God" within a partially hidden circle.

With no more curiosity for the violent symbols, Seras turned and looked to the door. She slowly walked over to the white portal, heavy and possibly inches thick with the hinges on the other side. She noticed faints scratch marks marred the paint, but no other blemishes were seen. However, she did realize there were no hidden signs engraved behind the paint.

"Anyone?" she tried to call out as her voice echoed in the room. However, the muzzle distorted her voice and she cringed as the sound jumped around the room. She looked backward and up, but saw no signs of cameras. "Can anyone hear me?" she tried to speak again, and again her words came out in a garbled jumble.

Silence was her only reply as she slumped against the door and slid down the side.

Seras felt her strength failing from her fatigue as she closed her eyes for blessed sleep. She hoped when she woke up there would be no more white rooms, bright lights, and crazy doctors.

And especially no more strangers bearing "gifts."

A loud noise awoke her from sleep.

Seras groaned as she tried to curl into a tighter ball. She didn't want to wake up, not when her dream was so interesting. She wanted to remain with the strange man, the one she couldn't see but only hear. He had the answers she needed, not the real world.

Unfortunately the real world was more stubborn than she was.

Seras' eyes slowly opened as she again glimpsed the bright room she had left in sleep. Her body was sore but no longer tired, and she felt hungry as she sat up. She was still by the white door, and the floor made her skin cold as she rubbed her frozen hands together for warmth.

The young woman looked around to find the reason for her rude awakening, and her eyes spied a dish set closer to the door. Someone must have opened the door and quickly shut it after depositing the plate. With her stomach rumbling Seras eagerly scooted over to the dish, but she quickly recoiled in disgust as she glimpsed the contents.

An uncooked animal lay upon the plate, it's blood spilling over onto the floor.

Seras covered her mouth in distaste as she slowly stood to her feet and took a few steps back. The meat was fresh, she could tell as much from the blood, but the sight made her stomach churn.

"What is this?" she softly asked herself as she shook her head.

Her face perked up, however, upon realizing that her words came out in a recognizable sound. She realized that by softly speaking her lips were not as restricted and her words were clearly heard.

But then the smell from the rancid meat met her nose.

The captive turned her back on the food and walked over to her own corner away from the door, and its disgusting dish. She was still hungry, but that poor dead creature wasn't quite what she was hungering for. Maybe if she waited long enough, her captor's would bring something else.

"What do I do now?" she quietly questioned aloud as she looked around the room.

The room was the same as before, with torn padding and all, but the bright lights were harsher on her eyes than before. She could only glimpse a few feet above her own height before her sight became too painful to bear.

"I need more sleep" she grumbled as she nestled further into her. The sound of her voice, even somewhat garbled, gave her some comfort. "But I don't think this nightmare is going to end" she mumbled as she buried her head between her knees.


	3. Connected Plain

A/N: A great thanks to all my readers and reviewers for their interest in this story.

**Connected Plain**

Seras was awoken from her sleep by the sound of a door slamming shut. She jerked her head up from her knees and looked around in confusion at the sterile atmosphere before she remembered where she was. Then the weight of reality again settled in, but she had little time to ponder her situation as she had a visitor.

The young man with the ponytail stood near the door, accompanied by an armed guard and himself holding a silver pistol. She looked at them curiously, like a child with their first glimpse at something new, and made a move to stand up.

"Stay on the ground" the man commanded, and she took his order to heart as he leveled his weapon at her heart. "Obey my orders and this will be over quickly."

"What are you going to do?" she whispered as loud as she could through the muzzle.

"An experiment, if you will" he replied as he motioned for the guard to move forward ahead of him.

Seras flinched as the heavy-set man approached, but a warning look from the other made her stiffen. She remained as still as possible while the stranger walked up to her and knelt down to one knee. Cautiously, as he watched her every movement, he lifted one hand and lifted a clasp on the outside of her mask.

To Seras' joy she felt the muzzle fall away and she was free to speak, but her happiness was short-lived with the company she was in.

With her muzzle free the guard quickly pointed his gun at her temple. She looked between the two men in nervous anticipation as the younger one stepped forward with a strange smile on his face. He bent down and peered intensely into her face.

"What has that abomination done to you, little miss?" he slowly questioned as he gaged her response.

Seras blinked at the inquiry, surprised he was as much in the dark as she.

"I don't know" she softly replied as she shook her head. "Don't you?" she returned, but flinched as a scowl passed over his lips.

"Expectantly useless" he muttered in annoyance as he avoided the question and stood to full height. He looked at the girl for a moment longer before he sighed in exasperation. "We're done here" he announced as he turned his back on the girl.

"What about her mask, sir?" the armed man asked.

"Leave it off" he replied in disdain. "It's not like she's going to be able to attack anyone from in here" he commented as he waved his hand around the closed room.

Finished with the conversation, the man stepped toward the door. The guard walked behind him backwards, his gun pointed at Seras, as they both exited the room. The portal slammed loudly behind them and she could hear the lock mechanism click shut.

As soon as she realized they were truly not returning, Seras stood to her feet and yelled in jubilation. She laughed at the sound of her own voice, raised high in glee as she lifted her arms above her head and widely grinned.

Unfortunately she accidentally looked up directly into the lights above, and she yelped in pain as she felt her eyes burn from the brightness. She clapped her hands over her orbs and stumbled around the room until her back knocked against the wall closest to the door. Her breathing was rapid as she tried to push through the stinging which was a pale comparison to the first initial shock.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself aloud as she shook her head in confusion.

_A changing._

Seras' head snapped up as she opened her eyes and tried, through her blurry vision, to see who had spoken. She was shocked to find no one in the room but herself, and she was even more puzzled by the voice. It had sounded like the words had come from her own mind, in the darkest recesses of her thoughts.

_Calm down, or they'll notice your behavior_ the voice commanded.

Seras blinked in utter disbelief, but she stopped looking around the room and softened her posture. Slowly, cautiously, the young woman lifted from the wall and turned around. Though she could only see the white padding, she could sense something beyond the room she stood in. There was someone beyond, someone calling to her to join them.

"_Are you real?"_ she asked inside her own mind.

_You know the answer to that already._

Seras looked confused for a moment before a revelation hit her.

"_You're the man who bit me"_ she accused as she stepped forward and slowly placed a hand upon the wall. Though the time with him had been brief, she now felt a strange need to be closer to the person. He had evidently left more than one lasting impression upon her. "_What do you want from me? What have you done to me?"_

The panic in her tone was evident, but he appeared merely amused by her questioning.

_I have given you a gift _he spoke as he softly chuckled inside her mind. _And now you will use that gift to release us._

"_Release us? How?_" she asked as she pressed her forehead against the soft padding and closed her eyes. At this moment any voice was a comfort to her, but his presence was especially important for her. There was some sort of attachment she could not describe, but could only feel. _"I can't even get through the door."_

_The guard will come with a meal for you very soon_ the person explained._ Deal with him and follow the call to where I am._

"_That sounds impossible!" _she argued as she shook her head. _"How can I do that? What call?"_

_My call._

The conversation was abruptly ended as Seras heard the locking mechanism to her room release and the door opened just slightly. Before she knew what she was doing the young woman had made a dash for the portal and her hand clasped the frame as the person on the other side tried to shove another plate of rotten food into the room.

He barely had time to make a startled noise as she knocked him down and jumped over his body as he fell to the floor. She wasn't sure if he was breathing or not, but she knew he wouldn't be bothering anyone for a long time.

Quickly she looked around for anyone else and was relieved to find the passageway empty of everything except a food cart. She wrinkled her nose at the numerous plates of uncooked meals on the trolley, but she didn't have much time to think as she was suddenly jarred by a strong emotion.

Seras clutched her head as she felt a powerful command intrude into her mind. She grit her teeth as the feeling intensified and seemed to absorb her very will as she struggled to control her own body. However, a single slip of her attention occurred as she heard footsteps down the hall.

Seras felt herself succumb to the yearning as she turned to the left and began sprinting down the hall. She could do nothing but feel an unexplainable joy as she turned corners and ran along more passages to a destination she could only guess.

"Hey, stop!" she suddenly heard someone shout from a side hall, but she ignored their calls as she sprinted past them.

Seras felt fear as she realized the man had been an armed guard, but she couldn't stop herself as her feet pounded the sterilized floor. She had to get to her destination, and distractions wouldn't be tolerated as she felt the emotion of ecstacy intensify.

Then she came to a single door, and the strong will told her to stop.

Seras looked at the unimpressive portal in confusion, but she walked up to the metal and softly placed a hand on the surface. She gasped as the metal seemed to reverberate in her fingers, and something quietly called to her to open the door.

The young woman looked for a hand and found a set of strange locks on the side of the door where a bolt would normally be. She cautiously swept her hand over the mechanism, as one would do for a touch screen, and she was surprised when sounds emanated from the bolts and circular disks.

Unfortunately they seemed to stop halfway through the process, and though she frantically pushed against the door she couldn't budge the massive slab. Her problems were intensified as she suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind her, and she turned around to find a group of guards with their guns at attention.

And the mad doctor was with them.

"Vell, vell" he spoke as he stepped forward. "It appears you are not vhat ve thought you vere" he mused as he scratched his chin. He peered at her and then the door, and his eyes widened in horror. "Vat haf you done?" he accused as he suddenly took a step back.

Seras couldn't understand what he was talking about until she looked over her shoulder and gaped in shock as a thick black fog began seeping through the frame of the door.

"You fool!" the doctor exclaimed as he shook his head in astonishment. "You haf let him loose!"

The psychotic man turned on his heels and began running down the hall, leaving his guards standing there in uncertainty. They didn't have long to wait as the devil was suddenly unleashed.

Seras sensed the explosion before it came, but she was still unprepared as the door was ripped from its strong hinges and the wall was blown apart. She covered her head with her arms to shield herself from the shrapnel, but there was no need.

Before she felt any impact Seras felt herself quickly enveloped in a strange black curtain as gun reports and screaming began to echo around her. She struggled against the darkness, seeing nothing but hearing everything, but she couldn't find anything to grasp.

Seras finally gave up and clapped her hands over her ears to stifle the noises as the battle outside her cocoon slowly wound down to silence. Then she heard a soft chuckle and the sounds of more pounding boots coming down the hall.

"I believe it's time for us to leave" a voice announced in amusement as strong arms wrapped around her body.

Seras jerked up in surprise and found herself staring into the bright eyes of the strange man. A wide grin revealed his sharp teeth and his eyes glistened with a playful but dangerous gleam. He seemed to move backwards and meld with the darkness, and for a moment she was terrified as he began pulling her deeper into the abyss.

The feeling soon faded, however, as she felt the darkness wrap itself around her. The stranger pulled her further into his embrace and a will more powerful than her own calmed her thoughts. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the sensation of sinking into a soft blanket of protection, and the presence of the stranger relaxed her senses.

Unfortunately the trip lasted little more than a few moments, and then she felt her feet touch solid ground. The stranger unwrapped his arms and stepped away from her, and for the first time she was able to get a good look at him.

The stranger wore a simple two-piece black suit with a red tie and white shirt beneath the jacket. He had long black hair combed back over his shoulders and in his hand he grasped a pair of dark glasses. His spotless shoes made no noise on the sidewalk as he strolled along for a few feet before stopping and peering up at the night sky.

Then Seras realized they were standing in the middle of the college campus, the area devoid of people at the late hour of the night.

"A beautiful night" the stranger suddenly commented softly as he seemed to breath the very air of the darkness. "A perfect night to prepare."

Seras felt uncomfortable standing in the center of the campus as she wrapped her arms around herself, but the stranger attracted her like a moth to a bright flame. She had no strength nor want to leave his side, even though his very presence seemed to give the air a chill.

"Prepare for what?" she quietly asked as she took a hesitant step toward him.

He turned to her with a wide grin and glowing red eyes.

"For their coming."


	4. No Senses

A/N: The chapters keep rolling out.

**No Senses**

Seras grumbled in her sleep as she rolled over and suddenly knocked her head into a hard object.

"Ouch!" she cried out as she jerked back and rubbed her injured forehead.

Seras cracked open an eye and looked around herself for a moment in dazed confusion until she remembered the previous night's excitement.

The terrifying padded room, the voice in her head, and the subsequent escape from the facility thanks to her strange new companion. His guiding her to this hidden tree trunk deep in the woods surrounding the university town, and then his quick vanishing act, all without a single word falling from his lips. The whole adventure seemed like such a strange dream, but somehow she knew without hesitation that the events had happened.

Seras bolted upright when she realized she was still alone. Darkness had fallen and the night creatures sang their haunting tunes as the leaves rustled beneath her. She cautiously crawled on her stomach to the entrance of the large rotting trunk, and tentatively peeked out.

Nothing stirred but the wind as a cloudless sky glistened above. Seras looked to her left and then right, but she couldn't see anything in the blackness. She let out a muffled laugh as she thought about sniffing the air for signs of danger.

But someone else let out a small chuckle as well.

Seras jumped back and looked deep into the shadows of the trees which ran to her left. She squinted and could barely make out a tall figure standing amidst the branches, their eyes glistening in the dark.

However, she recognized the presence of the person and her fears were calmed.

"Still a child" the man mused as he stepped into the light of the moon high overhead.

The stranger wore the same clothing as the previous night, and they were as spotless as before. His grin, which she considered was his customary expression, was titled tonight and she could glimpse a hint of sharp teeth beneath his lips.

"I am not" she felt strong enough to argue as she cautiously crawled out of the trunk.

As she stood up Seras looked down at herself in disgust and began wiping dead leaves and dirt from her filthy clothes. She was surprised when a heavy package fell at her feet, and she turned toward the man with a quizzical look on her face.

The stranger said nothing, however, and she stooped to pick up the bundle and carefully untied the knot. A smile spread across her lips as the paper covering fell back to reveal a new set of clothes, complete with shirt, pants, socks and shoes.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she smiled at the gentleman.

For his part he said nothing, nor did he move as she placed the bundle on the ground and pulled out the contents. She was about to start removing her filthy clothing for the new garments, but she quickly remember the male close at hand.

Seras turned to ask him to leave, but the spot where he had stood was now empty. She breathed a sigh of relief and slid out of her old clothes. Quickly, because the night air was cold and she wasn't sure when he would return, the young woman put on the new garments and found that they fit quite comfortably.

Seras put the wrapping of old clothes into the tree trunk and looked back to find the man had returned to his ground. He appeared uninterested in her new attire, and unwilling to start a conversation. She nervously bit her lip and took an awkward step toward her silent savior.

"What's your name?" she hesitantly asked.

"Alucard" he slowly replied in his low voice.

"Alucard..." Seras softly repeated. The name sounded foreign, as did his slight accent. "So, um, what was that place we were in? And what did those people want with us?" she inquired with more boldness.

Alucard did not reply to her questioning and his unceasing staring was making Seras irritated. He acted more like statue than a man, and she was left with only the unexplained experience he had dragged them from.

She didn't have time to scold him before her stomach suddenly loudly growled, alerting her to the hunger which gnawed at her body. She gave Alucard a sheepish grin and stepped to one side as if to leave.

"I'm really grateful for you rescuing me.." she began as she wearily watched him. "But I think I have to get back to my dorm room now. Everyone must be-"

Seras let out a yelp as he quickly appeared not more than a foot from her.

"You cannot go back" he informed. "They will find you."

"Who will find me?" she asked, but her face fell as she realized who he meant. "Those guys?" she thought aloud as she wrapped her arms around herself. "But I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed in defense. "Why do they want to hurt me?! Why are come they after me at all?"

Her questions were again unanswered, and his calm demeanor helped to quiet her senses.

"I can't go back there" she whispered to herself as she looked down at the ground. Memories of padded walls and steel doors floated to the surface of her mind. "I won't go back there" she affirmed as she clenched her teeth in determination.

A gloved hand reached down to cup her chin in the slender fingers and raise her head. She blinked as she found herself looking into the blood-red eyes of the strange man.

"Supper first, and then the fun begins" he spoke as a sudden fog bank rose around them and thickly covered the air.

Seras was shocked when a path opened in the mist and the way showed an alley. Beyond she could see a busy thorough thronging with college students and locals as they shopped and dined for the evening.

She couldn't believe what strange powers this man held, and she couldn't understand where he could have obtained them. The ideas which appeared and quietly died were more fantastic than the next as the thoughts of wizards and demons wove in and out of one another.

But perhaps he was something different altogether.

Her escort stepped out and led the way into the buzzing of human life as she quickly followed to stay at his side. She instantly recognized the main business district of the university town she went to school in, but with Alucard's warning about the men returning for her she felt as if no one could be trusted. Thus her eyes shifted uneasily from one group to another as she wondered if any were really her kidnappers waiting to snatch another victim.

Alucard seemed to sense her anxiety and he looked down at his smaller companion with a wide, untroubled smirk. He appeared to care nothing for the wild rabble which littered the streets, but for their part they unconsciously parted to allow them through. It was as if they felt something were wrong with the pair, and even the mere act of touching would cause their flesh to wither and their blood to drain.

They almost separated when Alucard suddenly turned into a busy pub filled with young couples and groups of singles talking loudly and drinking much. He led them to an empty, dark corner where two lovers were enthusiastically making out.

"Move" Alucard commanded as the boy snarled at their interruption.

The male suddenly jerked back in terrified surprise and grabbed the hand of his girlfriend. He literally dragged her, protesting vehemently, out of the booth, through the crowds, and out into the revelry of the streets. Alucard seated himself on one side of the half-circular, padded bench while Seras took the other side.

The soft bench was short enough their elbows softly scraped against one another, and Seras was relieved for the distraction as a waitress came up to take their order.

"What can I get you?" she asked as she smiled widely at the handsome gentleman. She mostly ignored the other female customer seated next to him. "Something to drink, for starters?"

"Red wine for myself" Alucard smoothly replied with half a grin. "And a rare steak for my companion" he spoke as he gestured to Seras.

"And that's it?" the waitress in a disappointed tone as she bent over to artfully reveal the top of her full breasts.

"Perhaps more later" the man hinted as he leaned back comfortably against the cushions.

The waitress, her hopes restored, gave a flash of a smile and was gone to the kitchen. Seras was disgusted with the whole affair, particularly with the underlying conversation, and merely sat quietly waiting for her food.

Alucard appeared to like this arrangement as his eyes wandered over the youth who frequented the establishment. Seras wondered at the strange expression in his eyes as he looked over the other customers, and she shivered as she imagined those orbs broaching over her with that intense gaze. They were the eyes of a predator watching its prey.

Thankfully their order was quick in coming, perhaps in no small amount due to the waitress' friendly manner toward Alucard, and Seras soon found herself staring hungrily at a large plate of beef. Blood was pooled at the bottom of the dishware, but the red coloring only made her more ravenous as she took fork and knife in hand to butcher the lively food.

The meal was definitely more inviting than the strangely raw nourishment she had been offered in the padded prison.

Alucard chuckled as her utensils could barely keep up with her mouth as she madly chewed and swallowed. He merely swirled the contents of his wine glass in neat circles as he glossed over the menu of customers. Then his eyes lit up in interest and he slowly stood to his feet.

"Stay here" he quietly ordered as he stepped from the table.

Seras watched as he strolled through the crowds, taller than most and certainly more elegant, as he made his way to a side door evidently leading to an alley. She scowled as she saw him meet the young waitress at the portal, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The young woman at the table looked on in disgust as the employee appeared to giggle in glee as they made their way outside. The door shut ominously behind the two as the world, with all its noise and people, seemed to come back into focus.

Seras quickly finished what remained of her meal and simply sat brooding in the corner. No one paid the slightest attention to the pretty young woman, but she hardly cared as she frowned at the side door. Her whole world was focus on that piece of heavy, cheap wood as she thought of the smutty waitress and her willing companion.

"Ready?" a smooth voice suddenly spoke beside her.

Seras jumped and turned to find herself staring at a bemused Alucard seated next to her. He was leaning back relaxed with his fingers intertwined over his knee and his legs crossed, the perfect picture of comfort.

"It depends" she snapped back without caring about his strange reappearance. "Are you done?"

Alucard chuckled as he stood to his feet, rounded the table, and held out his hand for her to take.

"Jealousy suits no one" he mildly replied as she refused his offer. "And it leads to a bad end."

Seras frowned at his last words and hesitantly took his hand. She was almost propelled off her feet by his strength, but she was caught by his body as she blushed in embarrassment. The young woman muttered an apology while Alucard flung some money on the table to pay for their meals.

Seras was surprised he had cash on himself, since they had both just escaped the strange facility, but she could only guess he had gotten the cash from the waitress. She followed him out of the door and into the crowded streets as the people thronged around them.

Then a sudden impulse hit her, and she took the thought and ran. Literally.

Seras stepped away from her companion and bolted off in the opposite direction he had turned to. She twisted and turned amongst the crowd and, when she thought herself far enough away, she slowed to a quick walking pace and mingled.

Seras looked about herself for the street which led to the campus and was glad to find the pub wasn't too far from the grounds. She peered around wondering if the strange man Alucard was following, but she could see no sign of him as the main walk came into view.

The groups and couples quickly thinned as she entered the school premisses and she sprinted the rest of her way to her dorm. Before she reached the door, however, she recalled she no longer had her pass key to enter the building.

Fortunately her luck held and someone was exiting the dorm as she came up to the portal.

"Thanks" she spoke to the boy who came out as she acted as if she held a key.

Seras was surprised when the boy did a double take and grabbed the door himself before it closed behind her as she slipped inside.

"Hey, wait!" he shouted in excitement. She turned to look at him in surprise. "Aren't you that girl that's been missing for a week? The one who's face is hanging around campus?" he quickly asked.

"Missing for a week?" Seras repeated in disbelief. The time had seemed longer, but she had to be the girl and she had to tell someone the story. "But I wasn't missing" she started to explain. "I was kid-"

Seras' tale was cut short as a tall dark shadow rose out from behind the boy. She watched in horror as a pale face came down o the boy's neck and the student suddenly froze as sharp teeth sank into his flesh. The young woman covered her mouth and slowly began to back away from the scene as the boy's grip on the door loosened and the portal shut.

Seras, stuck in fascinated horror, took a step toward the door as she watched the attack through the glass of the portal. The boy's body suddenly dropped to the ground and the face turned up with a wicked grin.

Alucard.

"No" she whispered to herself as he slowly turned into a mist. The soft air began to seep beneath the door as she shook her head in disbelief. "No!" she yelled as she turned and ran toward her room.

Seras ran up the flight of stairs and down the hall to her small dorm room, knowing the monster was close at her heels. She reached her door, barred off by flimsy police tape, and took hold of the handle.

With more than adrenaline in her veins she nearly tore apart the frame as she pushed open the door and flung herself into her room.

There was nothing there.

Seras stood in disbelief at the empty quarters which had once been her room. Not a sign of her bedding nor computer as her eyes traveled over the brief width of the dorm. Her own curtains had been removed and her wall clock was gone. Nothing remained of the posters she had tacked to the walls, and the clothes closet was open and bare.

Seras slowly sank to her knees in despair as she sensed the presence of the creature behind her. A few loose tears fell from her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. She turned her head to the side, but remained looking at the floor.

"Whatever you want to do with me, at least be quick about it" she quietly requested.

The monster stood silently for a long moment before he came to kneel beside her. Seras looked and to see that his grin was unusually soft as he reached up to brush her unruly bangs.

"Come with me" he quietly commanded.

And the two were gone in a wisp of fog.


	5. The Predator's Game

A/N: A long delay in updating, but definitely an update.

**The Predator's Game**

Seras blinked in surprised as she found herself on the wooden floor of an unfamiliar room. A window to her right showed the dark night sky and a simple bed with an elegant coverlet lay before her. The strange man stood to his feet and proceeded to open the window. The cool air brushed past the young woman and she let out a shaky sigh.

"Hardly suitable for us, but necessity allows nothing else" he commented as he strolled around the room.

"Why are you doing this?"

The man paused at he looked at the young woman. Her eyes were looking down and her face was covered by her long bangs. Her breath was held as she awaited a response.

Alucard pondered for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Perhaps later" he mused as he avoided the question. Seras looked up at him sharply but he appeared unaware of her expression. "Merely take what I have to offer" he suggested as he strolled to the wall opposite the window.

"Why should I?" Seras defiantly questioned.

Alucard hesitated at her inquiry and he slowly turned to look at the young woman upon the ground. His eyes held a hint of warning and anger at her words, but his tone betrayed nothing.

"Do not leave this place" he quietly commanded. "And do not answer the door."

Seras scrambled back as a black portal suddenly appeared on the wall. The creature turned and without hesitation stepped into the dark abyss. The gateway slid closed and she was left alone in the silent room.

Cautiously Seras stood to her feet and slowly made her way to the wall. She held up a shaky hand and carefully, hesitantly placed her palm along the solid wall. The young woman felt nothing odd about the structure and she could not find anything which would suggest an illusion of some kind.

"What is he?" she murmured to herself as she stepped back and held her arms against herself.

Seras sighed and relaxed her tense muscles as she reached up to rub her aching neck. She jerked as her fingers touched a sensitive spot along the side. She carefully ran her palm over two indentations in her skin as she frantically looked around for a mirror.

Seras spotted one on the wall opposite the bed, on which also stood a simple door. She hurried over and turned her head to look closely at the two marks.

Her eyes widened in horror as she glimpsed the small bite wounds.

Seras turned this way and that in the mirror to verify what she saw was real, and no amount of disbelief could remove those tiny marks. She dropped her hands from her neck and bit her lip as she remembered when she had been kidnapped and her first awakening in that strange place.

The people had put her in the room with the strange man, Alucard. He had hidden in the shadows, had grabbed her and said something.

Then he had bit her on the neck.

Her breathing grew rapid as Seras tried to control her rising panic. Her first encounter with Alucard, his showing only when dark, and his apparent lack of appetite. They led only to an improbable conclusion which she could not deny.

Alucard was a vampire.

Seras turned around and settled her back against the mirror to relax her shaking legs. If Alucard had bitten her once, did that make her a vampire? Was she doomed to become one of the undead who preyed on the helpless living?

Seras shook her head. All was not lost. She had escaped from him once, if only for a few moments, and she could do it again. He had left her alone, and now was the perfect time to escape from his monstrous clutches.

Hopefully forever.

Seras looked at the door to her left and slowly reached out a hand toward the knob. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief when she felt the handle turn and the portal opened. Cautiously the young woman stuck her head out into what appeared to be a short, shadowed hall with two doors on the opposite wall and a third further down from her own. A few windows allowed light from the cloudless sky to show her the way.

Seras slid out of her room and gently closed the door. She honestly had no idea if the vampire had left the house, and silence was of the utmost importance. Carefully she made her way down the hall toward what appeared to be stairs leading to the ground floor.

She peeked her head past the ending of the wall and looked down upon a small yet elegantly furnished entrance hall. She could neither hear nor see anyone within the house, though with only the light from the windows the corners were filled with blackness. Even so, she slowly crept down the steps one at a time. They barely creaked beneath her weight and soon she found herself past the landing and onto the first floor.

Seras looked through the two halls which led into the house, and surmised one led to a den and the other to a dining room and kitchen. She had only one more obstacle to overcome, and that was the open area between the bottom of the steps and the distance to the front door. She would be visible from more of the corners of the house, and if he hadn't yet heard her movements then he would certainly see her.

She could only hope her instincts were telling her the truth, and the monster had really left her alone in the house.

With her breath held and her fingers crossed Seras slowly made her way across the clear expanse. She heard and felt nothing as she reached out to grab at the knob which led to freedom.

Then someone knocked.

Seras jerked back with a muffled squeal of fright as she again heard the light rapping. She took a step backward as a voice called from the other side.

"Is anyone home?" a man asked. His voice sounded friendly, but Seras remembered the warning Alucard had given before he disappeared. "Hello?"

Slowly Seras made her way to the door and the small peephole in the top center. Cautiously she leaned against the door and stood on her toes to view through the hole.

She gasped as beyond the door she glimpsed a man in a suit, one of those who had kidnapped and taken her to that prison.

"No..." she whispered as she backed away from the door and shook her head. "I won't go back."

"There doesn't appear to be anyone living in this building" she heard the man speak as though he were talking on a phone. However, she noticed a tone in his voice which sounded unnatural. "Yes, I'll note it and move on."

Seras expected to hear footsteps move away from the door, and she was shocked as the knob slowly turned and the portal swung open. She slammed herself against the stairwell as the man in the suit stepped into the hall, but he appeared not to notice her as he moved a few foot and stood still.

Then Alucard came upon his heels with a scowl on his face as he closed the door behind himself.

"Simple searches" he muttered to himself in disgust as he snarled at the man who stood in the hall. Seras held her breath when his red eyes turned their attention upon her small, quivering form. "Trying to escape?" he asked as his mood lightened at the sight of her.

He made a step toward her and Seras cringed in fear against the vampire. He stopped and his eyes seemed to be parsing her thoughts at they looked unblinkingly at her. Then he sighed and made a disapproving clicking sound with his tongue.

"You've thought too much about your situation" Alucard scolded. Seras didn't make a move to reply to his remark, but she flinched when he took another step toward her. "Seras" he tried to sooth as he held out his hand for her to take. "Come here" he softly commanded.

"No" she quietly replied as she vehemently shook her head. "I...I don't want to become like you."

Alucard's expression was one of puzzlement before a small smile began to spread across his lips. A chuckle broke through, and soon his humor turned into laughter which rang eerily through the empty house. The scene before Seras was made all the worse by the man in the suit who had neither moved nor spoken since he had entered the house.

"Still a child" Alucard commented with amusement. "You have already received my gift" he insisted.

Seras knocked her head against the stairwell trying to step back as Alucard suddenly appeared not more than a few inches in front of where she stood. His eyes were flaming with intensity as he looked into the depths of her terrified blue orbs, but his smile was soft as he reached up to slowly stroke her quivering cheek.

"It was the only way" he softly murmured.

Seras gasped in surprise as a flash of memory shot through her mind at his touch. Their first encounter, the way he had toyed with her in the dark, the way he had taken her in his cold embrace.

She hadn't been able to remember the words he had whispered, but now they were as clear as the day.

"For the memory..." Seras softly repeated as her hand reached up to touch the marks on her neck. "Why?" she whispered as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She turned her head away from his gentle touch. "Why did you do this to me?"

"The same question from earlier?" he scolded as he let out an amused laugh. "Again I must decline to answer" he replied as he took a step back. He again held out his hand for her to take. "But for now, faith must be your guide."

Seras turned her head to look at the outstretched, pale fingers which invited her to join the dark creature. She cast her eyes on the suited man beyond the monster, one of the people who had caused this chain of events. The young woman could not tell the difference between the two fates they offered, but her gaze returned to Alucard's hand.

Slowly, shaking, she reached out and joined their hands.

"Excellent" Alucard noted as he flashed his teeth in a wide grin. He squeezed her hand approvingly and released her to turn to the stranger. "And now we must find your place in this game" he informed as the man stood silently at attention.

The vampire strolled around their quiet guest as Seras looked on in confusion. She could not understand why the suited man was here, nor why Alucard had allowed him entrance.

"Only one can play the part of the predator" she heard Alucard muse as he circled the man. He stopped to stand before the living statue with a serious expression on his face. "Your eyes and ears are mine" he commanded as his voice seemed to echo around the room. "But for now, return to searching the town and erase all memory of this house, save that is was empty."

"Yes, sir" the man slowly spoke as he turned and walked to the door.

Seras stood in disbelief as the stranger opened the portal, walked out, and shut the door behind himself without any argument. Then she thought about their conversation, and a question came to mind.

"We're...we're still in the town?" she hesitantly asked after the man's footsteps had gone.

Alucard nodded his head as he looked at the closed door. His eyes seemed unfocused, but they soon resumed their normal tone of sharp red as he turned to his companion. Seras focused her gaze to the ground to avoid his piercing stare, and she slowly lifted her hand palm upward.

She wondered if she had made the right choice in deciding which devil to go with, the vampire or the man in the suit. One choice had led to certain death, and the other to eternal damnation.

But perhaps an eternity was long enough to atone for her decision.

"What now?" she quietly asked as she still avoided his gaze.

Seras heard him move closer, and soon his hand came up to cup her chin and raise her eyes to his own. They gleamed brightly in the dark entrance, but they held a look of understanding which encompassed more years than she could imagine.

And were filled with more venom than she could possibly comprehend.

"We start our revenge."


	6. Between Day and Night

A/N: Another month, another update.

**Between Day and Night**

"Revenge?" Seras slowly repeated in a soft voice.

"Of course" he replied as his eyes traveled down her neck to the two healed marks on her soft skin. "For what had to be done" he whispered.

Seras did not reply to his affirmation as she felt at a loss for words as he released her from his gaze. The young woman almost regretted the release as she felt as if something had been pulled away, like a warm, comforting blanket taken during a cold winter's day.

Slowly Alucard also let go of his hold on her chin and took a step back. With a simple movement he slid one hand into his suit jacket and brought forth a small package. He held the small folder out for her to take.

"Your instructions" he briefly explained.

The young woman questioningly looked to the offered item, but she slowly reached out and took hold of the object. She opened the container and pulled out the contents, a crinkled picture and a piece of paper. The photo was old, shown by the faded yellow tint of the black and white color scheme, and the bent corners had been repaired by a careful hand. There was but a single object in the picture, a man dressed in a suit.

He sported a trim beard and a face aged beyond his years, with cold eyes that seemed to glare back at Seras. The stare seemed to be directed at her very face, the windows to her soul. She shivered and placed the photo back into the folder. The young woman turned her attention to the other object in the container. The piece of paper held only a single name and a brief description, written in old-fashioned handwriting.

_Find Integra Wingates Hellsing. Long blonde hair, glasses, sharp nose, dark complexion._

"What do I-" she began to ask as she looked up to her companion, but she found the room empty. "Alucard?" she called out as she looked up the stairs and down the hall only to find no one there. "How do I find her?"

"Get some rest" she heard his voice answer from the very air around her. "The day will break soon."

Seras sighed in vexation as she dropped the paper back inside the envelope and shook her head. Faced with this seemingly impossible task, she could do nothing else but take his advice and have a short nap.

"How am I supposed to get to sleep with the sun up?" she grumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs and back to the bedroom they had arrived in.

The night was indeed ending as light began drifting through the windows as Seras stepped into the room. She covered the flimsy window curtains with a few of the blankets from the bed and nestled down for what she expected to be a long wait.

Seras was thus pleasantly surprised when she was snapped awake by a car horn blaring loudly outside. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stared at the covered windows.

Light still streamed through the cracks as Seras crawled off the bed and went to look out the window. She guessed the hour was about noon as cars full of college and high school students vied for supremacy of the narrow road outside the house.

Stifling a yawn Seras turned back and noted the folder she had placed at the foot of the bed. She walked over and picked up the container with a doubtful expression on her face as she pondered how best to find this strange person.

She couldn't exactly go into the local information centers, on campus or otherwise, for the men were sure to find her. Her only option, then, was to search the campus on foot and hope the woman described on the paper was old enough to attend the university.

"Here goes nothing" she breathed as she tucked the folder underneath her arm and proceeded to the hall downstairs.

Seras hesitated at the front door as she listened to the bustle outside. She had no way of knowing whether those men were mingling with college students, or whether they had assigned students to look for her. The young woman knew the university itself had posted her face and declared her missing, and perhaps a mere passerby would remember her face from the search adds.

Unfortunately these were all risks Seras would have to take and she stepped out the door with a resigned air. She was certain Alucard would be unable to assist her should she come to trouble, at least until the night fell.

"Bloody monster" she half-heartedly cursed as she stepped onto the walk and looked down the street.

Fortunately during her time at the college Seras had wandered the town out of curiosity, and she easily recognized the street as one located very near to the campus. She set off in the direction of one of the main dining halls as she moved in and out of the flow of pedestrian traffic moving in the opposite direction.

Seras kept at least one eye open for any person bearing a hint of resemblance to the men in suits, but the crowd was too think to spot a single individual. She only hoped they would have the same problem finding her as she spotted the start of the campus.

Now she broke into the foot traffic which was winding its way toward the dining area. The largest one sported a huge complex of booths and a store from which to buy food, but most of the students ate their meals outside on the tables situated beside the entrance to the building, weather providing.

Seras reached the sitting area, pulled the folder out and took the description in hand. She sighed again as she looked over the few pitiful words of description and her eyes raised to see the many females who fit them.

"This could take a while" she admitted as she began walking among the tables.

Seras wandered among the students for a few minutes and found a dozen which fit the description. In desperation she took out the photo of the gentleman, but still there were still too many candidates to choose from.

She had only one, very risky, option in her mind, and she took it.

"Integra Wingates Hellsing?" she called out loudly to the crowd. "Integra Wingates Hellsing?" she repeated as she looked around for an answer.

"Who calls me?" someone replied from one of the tables.

Seras turned and noted a young blond woman alone at one of the large tables. Rather than a lunch several books filled the area before her and she scowled at the obvious interruption to her work. Her cold blue eyes were staring with a penetrating gaze at the messenger with a look of both disdain and slight curiosity.

"Are you Integra Wingates Hellsing?" Seras inquired as she quickly walked over to her.

"That is my name" the young woman admitted as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What business do you have with me?" she coldly questioned.

"Um, I don't really know" Seras admitted as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "I was just told to find you."

"By whom?" Integra inquired with a raised brow. Her eyes traveled to the folder and photo Seras held. Her eyes widened as she glimpsed a view of the picture, and she stood to her feet. The young messenger was shocked as the photo was torn from her hand and Integra perused thoroughly over the figure of the man. "Where did you get this picture?" she questioned as she looked sharply up to her visitor.

"I-I...someone gave it to me" Seras stuttered as she took a step back.

"Who was it?" Integra demanded in a louder voice as she countered by narrowing the distance between them. "Who gave you this photo?"

By this time their conversation was drawing curious onlookers and Seras distinctly felt their eyes watching her for the next move. She knew she would have to disappoint them as she suddenly dropped the folder and bolted from her spot into the crowd of gawkers.

"Wait!" she heard Integra order from behind but Seras only increased her speed as she ran toward the far side of the campus where the lecture halls stood.

Seras sprinted across the lawn and through the closest of the scattered buildings. Her footsteps echoed loudly down the hall as the doors slammed behind her. She made a straight shot through the building and, panting heavily, crossed the walk separating another hall and entered that one.

Finally feeling somewhat relieved and with her lungs about to burst, Seras slowed to a halt and rested her back against one of the walls. She looked back from where she came but saw no one in pursuit. Unfortunately she had no way of knowing for sure that her conversation with Integra hadn't been noticed by the men, so she slowly pushed off the wall and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction she had entered.

Seras hesitantly stuck her head out one of the double doors at the other end of the building and noted very few people walking amidst the halls. She stepped out and began making the long way back to the house, as she had traveled away from the residence and now had more than half the campus to cross.

The trek was slow as Seras looked over her shoulder in suspicion lest someone should follow, but the journey ended without incident and she breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the house door behind herself. She trudged up the stairs, walked to the bedroom, and promptly fell upon the bed in a pile of weary limbs.

Soon, regardless of the sun, Seras was fast asleep.

"Sir Integra?" an older gentleman with long gray hair inquired as he stepped up to the table. "Are you ready to return home?" he asked.

Integra Wingates Hellsing appeared not to hear his question as she stared intently at an old photo in her hand. A folder with a piece of paper on top was beneath her other arm atop the books, but all was disregarded for the single picture.

"Sir Integra?" he repeated.

"I heard you, Walter" Integra softly replied as she turned her eyes to her servant. "What do you make of this?" she asked as she handed the photo to him.

"A picture of your father, if I am not mistaken" he surmised as he looked over the features. "Before you were born."

"A young girl came to me with this photo a little after twelve" she explained as he handed back the picture. "She appeared to be unaware of its significance to me, and merely had my name written on this piece of paper" she spoke as she handed the sheet to Walter.

Integra was surprised to see her servant's eyes widen slightly in shock as he perused the handwriting.

"Do you recognize it?" she inquired.

"Perhaps" he hesitantly replied. "He rarely wrote, but I believe this is his handwriting."

"Who's?" Integra asked.

"Alucard's."

The young woman pondered his answer for a while before standing to her feet and collecting her books.

"Perhaps it is time we visit the 'facility' for a short chat with the administration" she surmised as Walter nodded in ascent. "Maybe we can find our answers there."

The pair walked briskly to a long black car which waited at the street. Walter opened the back door, allowing Integra to step in, and himself assumed the driver's seat. The young woman appeared troubled as she continued to look at both the photo of her father and the handwritten note.

The trip took little more than an hour to reach their destination and soon the black car had sidled up to a security post. Integra rolled down her window as a man wearing a security suit leaned his upper body out the window and peered at the visitors.

"Do you have passes?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Tell Maxwell Integra wishes to see him about an unsettling matter" Integra explained.

The man nodded and picked up the phone next to him. After a few moments of discussion he nodded his head and pressed a button to slide the chain-link gate out of the way for the car to pass.

Integra leant back against her seat as they drove through the large compound. It had been several years since she had bothered to come to the facility, but nothing had changed. The same drab brick buildings with the symbols painted on the walls and the men in suits watching all who entered and left.

Walter parked close to the large of the buildings, one built away from the others and containing no windows save for one at the from entrance. Integra stepped out as her retainer opened the car door and she narrowed her eyes as the door opened and a man with long blond hair exited the building.

"Integra, a pleasure as always" Maxwell greeted with a forced smile as he held out his hand to shake.

She completely ignored the welcome.

"Explain these to me" she commanded as she held out the folder.

Maxwell raised a questioning eyebrow, but he took the offered object and perused the contents with growing agitation. He smiled wryly after finishing, and handed back the items.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied with a shrug. "They appear to be a picture of your father and a hand-written note. Is this really what you wished to see me about?"

"Precisely what I wished to see you about" Integra reaffirmed. "A young girl gave these to me this afternoon at the request of someone unknown." She looked to Maxwell with a penetrating eye. "But I believe we both know who wanted these delivered."

"Come, come, Integra, enough with the games" Maxwell insisted. "I don't have ti-"

"Where is he?" Integra interrupted as she stepped closer to the administrator. "Walter has confirmed the handwriting, so what has happened with the monster?"

Maxwell scowled at her blunt questioning and he looked around for a moment before nodding toward the door.

"Come with me, then" he grudgingly accepted as he led the two visitors through the door and down a long hall.

They stopped at an office with the words Enrico Maxwell printed upon a plate, and he allowed them entrance before closing the door behind himself. Integra ignored his offer to sit as he himself stepped behind an overpriced oak desk of ancient lineage.

"A few days ago there was a...problem" Maxwell admitted as he clasped his hands together. "The food supply for the monster had been replenished from the usual source, but something wasn't right."

"I thought the counsel had forbidden you to assume 'feeding' the monster" Integra questioned.

"The Doctor insisted the subject couldn't be studied unless he was nourished" he explained with a shrug. "So we were careful to choose a less noticeable subject this time."

"And yet you still bungled it" she pointed out.

Maxwell scowled at her observation, but he held his anger in check with a wry smile.

"Your anger still shows quite well, Integra" Maxwell noted with venom. "Perhaps your temper is why the counsel decided against giving you charge of the monster, and insisted on bringing in the experts of Escariot XIII instead."

"This has nothing to do with that!" Integra argued as she slammed her fist against the desk. The action made the administrator jump. "What have you done with the monster?" she insisted.

"Perhaps it's best you not know" he replied as he stood to his feet and made for the door.

Integra watched him incredulously, but her eyes opened in realization as she folded her arms across her chest.

"He's escaped, then?" she surmised.

Maxwell halted in his steps and stiffened with his hand upon the knob. He deigned not to answer and instead merely opened the door.

"I believe your stay has come to an end" he announced as he gesture for them to leave.

"Very well" Integra agreed. "But expect us again" she warned as Walter followed her out into the hall.

The door slammed behind them and the two were left alone in the deserted passage. Integra looked down the brightly lit way and at the numerous doors which dotted the walls. Symbols and text were systematically placed beside each doorway according to the inmate, but she could not see the one which mattered most to her.

"This agency has failed" Integra surmised as turned toward Walter with a gleam in her eye. "Perhaps it's time for me to take my rightful inheritance."


	7. Sudden Changes

A/N: Long time no write, but the spirit is still there.

**Sudden Changes**

Seras awoke to the sun setting in the west and a sore neck from having slept wrong. She groaned as she rubbed the back of her head and looked around the room with glazed eyes.

The young woman jumped when she saw the dark figure standing in the shadowed corner.

"Do you have to do that?" she scolded as she swung her legs over the bed and scowled at the suited gentleman.

"Did you find the woman?" Alucard asked, ignoring her question.

"I think so" Seras replied as she thought of the day's episode. "She recognized the photo and wanted to know where I got it." She slowly turned to her companion. "Who was in the photo, anyway?" she inquired.

"An old...acquaintance" the monster evasively answered. "But let's leave that for another time" he suggested as he hinted at something more important.

"Not another assignment" the young woman groaned as she shook her head.

"No" he bluntly replied, rising her hopes the night would be less eventful than the day. "You will remain within this house until sun rise" he commanded as he turned to the door to leave, but he looked over his shoulder with a grin. "Then I will have another assignment for you."

Seras frowned as the creature called Alucard opened a portal through the door and stepped into the void. The opening quickly closed behind him, leaving her alone with her thoughts and his orders.

Seras sighed as she looked around the relatively empty room. There was the bed, a dresser, and little else in the area to entertain herself with. The windows were still covered by the heavy blankets, but she noticed some light from outside managed to peak in from the right sides.

Rising to her feet, she stepped over to the mirror she had glimpsed after her first awakening in the room.

Seras' reflection peered back at her with pale skin and bloodshot eyes. She lifted her lips and could nothing unusual about her teeth, but she felt strangely restless as she began to pace the room. Finally she hit upon exploring the building, as Alucard had told her to merely stay within the house.

He hadn't said she had to stay in only her room.

Cautiously Seras opened her door and peeked out into the hall. All was quiet save for the sounds of crickets chirping loudly outside and the occasional group of college students who wandered by on their way to some party. The young woman stepped out into the passage and carefully strode along the hall looking at everything.

The objects were in much the same position as she had gleamed them earlier in the day, and somehow Seras felt both relieved and disappointed. She was looking for something to distract her mind, but she feared what she might find in this strange house of the vampire.

Feeling braver because of her boredom, however, Seras began testing doors to see if they would open. All the knobs turned at her insistence on her floor and she peeked into each with more dissatisfaction as they revealed rooms much like her own.

The house, because of the large quantity of bedrooms, must have been some sort of boardinghouse for the university, she surmised.

With her floor inspected Seras wandered down the stairs and turned right to peer into the long hallway which led deep into the building. Light streaming from the windows allowed some view, but she noted a number of the shades had been pulled down.

"Vampire..." she muttered to herself as she shook her head.

Slowly Seras looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. A small table, probably used as a piece of dining room furniture, stood against the wall opposite the stairs and nothing hung on the walls. The windows were covered by both heavy shades and light, soft curtains. She was surprised to see a mirror upon the front wall of the house, and she wondered if the legends of vampires and reflections held true.

Moving toward the hall, Seras tested a few doors which lay on either side of the hall. She found a closet in one, which stood underneath the steps, but when she tried the other on the opposite side she found the knob to be locked.

Curiously Seras got down on her knees and peered through the keyhole. Unfortunately she could see nothing but darkness within, but some vague shape did appear to her in the darkest corner. She tried focusing her eye but still the object could not be deciphered.

With a sigh of frustration Seras stood to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked around for any way to open the door, or even for a key, but could find nothing.

Shrugging her shoulders in defeat the young woman moved on to the back of the house. Here she found a large kitchen with a smaller table than the previous one in the dining room. All the appliances appeared to be new but covered in a fine layer of dust, showing the building had been unoccupied for a short time, at best.

Slowly Seras sank into one of the kitchen chairs and glumly set her elbow on the table and leaned her head against her hand. She frowned at the boring white room and the boring dark house, and wondered what lay outside.

However, the fridge lying in the corner reminded her she had not eaten in nearly a day. She could feel no hunger nor protest from her stomach, but she ventured a large meal would help distract her.

Slowly she stood to her feet and ventured over to the fridge. Opening the door, Seras was unsurprised to find the shelves empty. Opening the many cupboards along the walls also proved fruitless as every pantry was devoid of food.

Sighing Seras turned to one of the small kitchen windows at the right side of the house as she heard a noise outside. Cautiously she brushed aside the curtain and peeked out into the night.

A majority of the houses were lit around her building, and especially the closer they were to the university. She could hear merrymaking amidst most of the homes and more than one student staggered past after having imbibed too much. The young woman laughed a little as a large group came strolling by shouting Christmas carols at the top of their lungs, though the season was still a while away.

The antics of her fellow students amused her for quite some time, but even they had their fill as the clocks in the town began to strike twelve. Some staggered home to prepare for their classes, others were unable to do even that as they lay at their friend's home to await the hangover of the morning.

Seras, bored as the comedies ended, let the curtain drop and wandered her way back toward the front of the house. She had a foot on the first step when a sudden knock on the door caught her attention.

Slowly, unbelievably, Seras turned and looked at the portal in surprise. Her hearing was confirmed, however, when another knock sounded, exactly the same as the first. Cautiously, remembering the last time she had answered, the young woman moved to one of the windows beside the door and dared to peek out.

To her further surprise the man from before stood on the step. She cringed as he did not appear to notice her, nor anything else as he stared straight ahead without blinking. Carefully she let the curtain fall back into place and she moved toward the door.

Quietly Seras opened the portal and the man slowly stepped into the house, after which she closed the portal. Without turning toward her he silently pulled a slip of paper from his jacket pocket and held out the article for someone to take.

Seeing as there was no one else, Seras carefully took the piece from his inviting fingers. As the paper left his hand he suddenly turned around, opened the portal, and stepped back outside. The young woman slipped to the window in time to see him hurrying down the stairs and into his black car.

He drove away without so much as a glance back.

With her strange visitor there and gone, Seras looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. Slowly, so as not to tear the contents, she opened the folded note and read the contents.

_Hellsing on the move. Maxwell and Doctor have ordered men to watch her for further contact from girl._

Seras cringed at the last line. Certainly the contact girl must be her, and they would follow the Hellsing woman to track her down. She slowly folded the paper and thought over the contents.

The Hellsing, Integra, was a part of this scheme, but she couldn't figure out how important she was to Alucard's revenge. The photo had been someone she knew, and maybe a relative because of the unusual resemblance. Now what of the commandeered man in black and his information from the fearful compound? The doctor she no doubt knew from sight as she remembered the person wearing the lab coat, but who was the Maxwell person?

Then Seras remembered the interview with the blond, long-haired man who had questioned her after her first affair with the vampire. If he was really Maxwell, what was his position in the compound?

Seras groaned as her head began to spin from the swirling thoughts which gave her no answers. She placed the note on the table beside the door and staggered up the stairs. The young woman held her head in one hand as she supported herself with the other against the wall of the second floor. The sickness grew worse, however, and soon developed into a strange pain in her stomach as Seras struggled to get to her room.

She could feel herself collapse before the event actually happened and she was able to catch herself against the ground. She clutched her stomach as she bit hard down on her lip against the wracking pain which was quickly turning into agony. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as she tried to fight the panicked state her mind was entering.

Her vision was blurring as she suddenly viewed a dark portal open not far from where she lay. Seras was able to turn her head as tears streamed down her cheeks, and she saw Alucard quickly emerge from the darkness.

She couldn't speak as he stooped down and picked her up in his arms. The young woman was carried the rest of the way to her room and he carefully placed her on the bed. He kneeled at her side and she watched him slice open one of his wrists with one of his long fingernails.

Seras' eyes widened in horror and she recoiled against her pillows as he pushed the bleeding wrist against her lips. She struggled for a moment against the smell of age coming from the blood before he took hold of her nose and blocked her last air passage.

Desperate Seras opened her mouth and she quickly found herself swallowing a great deal of blood from the wound. The young woman choked on the cold, lifeless liquid as the agony continued to wreak havoc on her body. Once she had taken in some of his blood he pulled his wrist away from her lips.

Then, slowly, the pain began to fade.

Seras found herself exhausted as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her arms relaxed and her breathing became regular as Alucard slowly stood to his feet. The young woman could sense him beside her for the longest time as she slipped into a strange comatose sleep.

A sleep almost as deep as death.


	8. Obstacles to Overcome

A/N: A long-planned chapter with a slow plot, but necessary set up.

**Obstacles to Overcome**

Seras found herself again awakening in her bed, tired but unfazed by her strange experience in the hall. Slowly she sat up and cradled her head in one hand as a strong headache knocked against her brain. The sun was brightly shining outside, but the makeshift curtains still held against the light except for those few bare spots.

The young woman shifted and blinked when her feet suddenly hit something sharp.

Seras looked down at the end of the bed and found a small envelope with the same old scrawl written on the cover. She sat up on her knees and took the folder in hand as she frowned at the slim paper. A message from Alucard was scrawled on the front.

_Deliver these to Integra through her companion._

"Companion?" she asked herself aloud.

Sighing at his lack of help in regards to the new task, Seras carefully slipped open the top and pulled out the contents.

A few simple notes, written in an old hand, but not that of Alucard's, were what comprised most of the articles, though an inside folder also fell out. A paper clip showed the papers and envelope had been together as a pair.

Seras also noticed the letter received last night from the man in black was also among the papers. She turned her full attention to the handwritten notes on the yellowed paper, and read their contents.

_Must give Integra directions for use of the monster._

_I worry that my time is coming too soon. Perhaps someone is hastening my death, my dear daughter._

_The culprits will reap the fruit of their labor, but these notes will surely help you on your way._

"Strange" she murmured to herself as she looked at the smaller of the envelopes.

Since the paper was too thick, nothing could be deciphered of the contents. She frowned, but stuck the notes, envelope, and message back into the larger folder.

"Ow" she complained as she too swiftly swung her feet over the side of the bed and upset her weak stomach.

Seras held her sore belly as she stood upright and wandered toward the door. She had another mission to accomplish, and less to work with this time.

The burning began almost instantly.

Seras let out a blood curdling scream as she violently recoiled backward.

The young woman clutched at her left side from her exposed arm skin to her face. She could see smoke rising from her body and the feeling of burning was still present as her back hit the wall against which the bed stood. Tears of pain fell from her eyes as her body shook with shock and her nostrils filled with the scent of her own burnt skin and hair.

Seras looked for any signs of an attack but the room looked as normal as before. Sensing no more danger, she slowly slid down the wall and tried to control her erratic breathing as she carefully reached up to lightly tap her face. She cringed when the scolding flared up, but not as bad as the initial searing.

"Ouch" she muttered to herself as she carefully shifted her left arm to gaze at the damage.

Seras winced at the boils and blisters which had already risen on her skin. The meat smelled singed and any bare skin was red and swollen. She groaned at her sudden predicament and at the pounding pain coming from her entire left side. The young woman looked at her hair through the corner of her eyes and realized the ends were also singed.

Seras' mouth turned down in a frown as she touched the burnt hairs, which caused them to crumble beneath her fingers. The young woman groaned and looked around the room trying to find answers, but failed at what could have caused the scorching of her left side. She did notice, however, that she had dropped the folder in the sliver of light coming from the mostly covered window.

Then an awful thought came to her mind.

Slowly the young woman struggled to her feet and inched her way over to the envelope. She bent down and, with her eyes on the window, she carefully reached her good hand toward the light.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed as her fingers were scorched upon contact with the sun.

Seras fell back and looked forlornly at her singed finger tips. The second transfusion of the monster's blood the previous night had rendered her susceptible to the rays of the day star. She would no longer be able to walk outside during the normal hours, meaning she was trapped inside the house until sunset.

Her eyes turned upward toward the sun, it's inviting warmth so close but now forever unattainable.

"Damn it" she muttered as she cradled the hand against her body. A small, sad smile turned up her lips. "Well, I suppose I don't have to deliver the envelope" she optimistically noted.

After a moment longer of looking at the stream of light she managed to climb onto the bed and collapsed upon the cool, comfortable sheets. Her body felt drained and sore from the burns, and she was now forced to lie only on her right side to remove pressure on the damaged portions.

Seras' eyes grew heavy and she decided there was nothing more for her to do than to sleep. The night would remove the dangerous sun, and then she would have to explain her failed mission to Alucard.

Or perhaps beat him out of the house

Seras' sleep was uneasy, considering the large wounds on nearly half her body, and she found herself drifting in and out of consciousness the remainder of the day. She was awake when the sun finally set and the last rays left her bedroom. The young woman waited a few minutes, however, before she slowly stood to her feet and fetched the folder from the floor.

Looking at the instructions and remembering the contents, Seras' shoulders slumped in dismay.

"Well, here goes nothing" she commented to herself as she stepped out of her room and quietly walked down the hall.

When she reached the entrance she looked down the stairs for any sign of Alucard. To her relief not a single piece of darkness moved, nor did red eyes come out to greet her. She quickly tiptoed down the steps and made her way to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Seras stopped cold in her tracks with her hand hovering over the door knob. She slowly looked over her shoulder, praying her ears had deceived her. The young woman, however, smiled nervously at the creature who stood behind her in the shadow of the staircase, his red eyes watching her through narrowed vision.

"I, um, I..." she stuttered as he stepped forward.

She winced as his gaze fell upon the folder in her hand.

"Why did you not deliver the envelope?" he slowly questioned, as his roaming eyes turned upward to look at her bright face.

"I-I slept the whole day" she lied as her body shook. "So I'll just be delivering it now" she explained as she turned back to the door intent on making a hasty exit.

"Not yet" Alucard carefully commanded.

Seras' eyes widened in horror when she found her body would no longer obey her commands. She struggled to move a leg, an arm, even a finger, but there was not even a single twitch from any part. She could only grit her teeth in frustration as Alucard came to stand on her right side.

"What is the real reason you would disobey me?" he questioned.

"I couldn't...I couldn't leave" she unwillingly explained, though she still had enough will power to make her answer elusive.

"Why?" he asked as he grew impatient.

"The...the sun" Seras revealed as tears sprang to her eyes.

He seemed to deliberate her response as his eyes slowly traveled down to the hand which held the envelope. Carefully he reached down and took hold of the injured fingers, eliciting a sharp hiss from Seras. His gaze turned sharply to her face, and the woman knew the angle would allow him to view the further extent of her injuries.

Seras shut her eyes as his hand cupped her chin and he slowly turned her face toward him. She winced as he hissed at the damage wrought by the sun's light. The young woman slowly opened her eyes and was unsurprised to find ire in his orbs, but she was confused about the direction of the emotion.

He appeared to be more angry with himself than her.

"I see..." he slowly commented as he released her chin, and Seras felt her body's movement return to herself. He gazed at her for a long moment, pondering the new predicament. "Your transformation is much quicker than I had anticipated" the creature noted with a grin working slowly across his lips. "Those fools hardly know what they've created."

Seras looked doubtfully at the monster and his strange proclamation. She habitually tried to wrap her arms around herself, but she was very quickly reminded of the wounds on her arm.

Her sudden stiffening did not go unnoticed by Alucard.

Before Seras could even flinch he was at her left side and had gently taken hold of the underside of her arm. He scowled at the partially healed boils and blisters which still dotted the skin.

"I-it's fine" Seras tried to comfort as she half-struggled to free herself from his grasp. "It's much better than it was."

"Quiet" he softly ordered as his thing, pale fingers began to trace over the scars from the burn.

Seras frowned, but she obeyed his command as he perused her wounds. The observation took a minute or two, but she was relieved when he released her arm.

"They will heal within a few days" he calmly informed, but Seras blinked in surprise.

"Heal?" she repeated in disbelief as she looked down at her wounds. "I don't think these will heal" she lightly argued.

"You forget, Seras" Alucard countered with his crooked grin. "The blood in your veins is no longer your own. Your body knows this, and adapts."

"But I don't want this!" she suddenly yelled back, though her outburst didn't appear to faze the vampire. "Why did you do this to me?! Why are you keeping me here and making me do these errands?!"

Alucard did not immediately answer her questions as he looked to the small marks on her neck. She realized where his eyes lay and slowly she reached up to gently slide her fingers against the wounds. They had long healed, but scars remained.

"Do you truly want to know my reasons?" he finally asked her.

"Yes" she firmly answered with a nod.

"Then deliver the folder as instructed" he commanded with the smile still on his lips, and Seras' face dropped in annoyance.

He moved to leave and the young woman held out her hand to stop him.

"Wait" she pleaded. "Why is this stuff so important?" she asked as she held up the envelope. "Does it have anything to do with me, or are you just using me?"

Alucard slowly turned toward the woman, his red eyes glowing softly in the darkness. He stepped back to stand before her, his height easily dwarfing her own. She shrank a little from his serious gaze, but kept firm with her question.

"Your future is tied to mine now, Seras" he carefully explained in a low voice. He raised a hand and gently stroked the burnt cheek. "To throw you away like a mere puppet would be to throw away a part of my blood." Here he gave her a wide smile. "And I do not waste blood."

Seras blushed for a moment at his kind wording before she felt something creep up her legs. She looked down and let out a yelp as a strange black substance came crawling up her pants. The young woman broke from Alucard's hold and began trying to shake off the goo, but to no avail.

Seras did pause when she heard the monster laughing.

"This is yours, isn't it?" she questioned as she put her feet down and glared at him. The darkness traveled higher and she stiffened as it rose above her waist. "Can you get it off me?" she asked in some worry.

"Not yet" he intoned as the black mass slid its way up her shirt. "There is more than one surprise in there."

Seras' gasp of fear was stifled as the darkness covered her head. She could feel the shadows pulse with an unnatural life, but the young woman also noticed a change come over her body. She relaxed a little bit when the blackness began to dissipate, allowing her room to breath.

"Care for a glimpse?" Alucard invited as he gestured a hand toward the mirror in the dining area.

Seras hesitantly moved into the dining room and stepped before the mirror. She blinked in surprise at the change.

Her outfit had been changed from the plain tee shirt and jeans to dark dress pants and a thick black blouse. Atop her head lay a pair of sunglasses nearly identical to Alucard's in shape, but not size. The new clothes hid most of her wounds, and the glasses added to the mystique of the outfit.

However, when Seras put them on she realized she couldn't see in the dark, so she slipped them atop her head once more. She instead turned to thank Alucard, but she found the room devoid of any other occupants.

"Typical" she muttered as she gripped the folder in her hand.

Seras sighed and made her way to the door. She stepped out into the dark world, now littered with college students out on the town for more binge drinking, and she softly closed the portal behind herself.

Tonight was another night, and she was ready for it.


	9. Secret Agent

A/N: Another chapter for the line up.

**Secret Agent**

Seras felt less noticeable in her new attire as she seemed to flit between shadows. She would be very conspicuous should she need to venture into the light, but for now the darkness hid her movements as she made her way to the college campus.

The campus proved to be as difficult to locate a single person as her last attempt. A few minutes of aimless wandering left her frustrated and short of temper. Scouring the parking lots for any signs of an identifiable vehicle came to naught as she tramped her way through the residential parts of the university.

"Well, I can't find him anywhere" Seras muttered to herself as her eyes broached the area. "But he's gotta be around somewhere in these dorms." She looked up at the young night sky, then down at the package in her hand. "And I do have all night" she mused as she stopped to look where she had wandered.

Seras found herself drawn to the older portion of the campus' dormitories, with their wizened buildings made of gothic arches and Greek columns. Her gaze was attracted to one of the older dorms close at hand. Cautiously she crept up one of the first floor window and peered into the brightly lit building.

Seras' eyes complained of the harsh light but she could make out several students crowded around a pool table. Their laughter echoed in the small room as they played a round of billiards, ignorant of the pale face at the window.

Unfortunately Seras couldn't see Integra among the crowd, and she doubted she would find the solitary young woman among such boisterous, and perfect, examples of college students. She shifted windows a few yards down and found herself at the side of the building away from the entrance.

Seras scowled as she looked in and glimpsed a well-furnished kitchen with the amenities of a full fridge, freezer, and oven. Her poor lodgings had certainly not been as well furnished, as she could recall several times when the microwave had been full of forgotten food and the oven had been broken many a night.

The sound of a car coming up the small roundabout drive caught her attention and pulled her from her inward complaints. Swiftly she sidled up to the corner and cautiously peered around the building.

Seras could have clapped for joy as she watched Integra emerge from a long black vehicle. An older gentleman, his clothes impeccable and a monocle over one eye, held the door open for her.

"Can I be of any further assistance tonight, Miss Integra?" she heard the man ask as he shut the door behind the young woman.

"Not for now, Walter" Integra replied as she held a few loose books in her hand. "But tomorrow we have work to do" she added as she gave him an informed look.

"Of course" he vaguely returned as he gave a low bow and watched his charge walk up the steps to the old building.

Seras waited for the right moment to sneak a chance at the car as her hand tightly clenched the envelope in her hand. If she managed to deliver the goods, Alucard had sworn to reveal to her the information she so desired. Now was her chance.

Or so she thought.

As Integra entered the building Seras' window of opportunity turned to a small mouse hole as Walter swiftly stepped into the vehicle and moved down the short drive. She didn't even have enough time to step from the shadows as he turned onto the busy road with a neat but reckless maneuver and sped down the thoroughfare, no doubt to park the car in it's designated private garage down in the inner city.

Seras stood amidst the shadow of the dormitory in evident disbelief as her face turned down in a scowl. She turned her eyes toward the light building to her right and her attention was caught as the light in a second story room suddenly turned on. The young woman backed up closer to the drive as she kept her sight on the window.

Fortunately her luck had evidently taken a turn as Seras noticed the outline of Integra's figure behind the thin curtains.

She couldn't follow Alucard's instructions exactly, but she could get the envelope delivered to the final receiver.

Seras stepped back into the darkness of the side exterior of the building as she waited for a resident to enter the dorm. She would catch the door before it closed and let herself in with an excuse if she needed, without one if she wasn't noticed.

The wait period turned out to be longer than she hoped as the minutes turned to almost two hours. She was about to give up hope of finding a late-night caller to use for her purpose when she heard the front window to the billiard room suddenly swing open.

The silence of the night was rudely broken by sounds of laughter as someone breathed deeply across the sill.

"That'll teach Jeff not too drink so much!" she heard a fellow laugh.

"Gah, but what a smell!" another complained as the whole party erupted in glee. Seras wrinkled her nose as their intoxicated breath wafted out into the clean air. "Should we clean it up?" the person suggested.

"Nah, the janitors will get it later" a new companion explained with a flippant attitude. "That's what they're here to do, after all" he philosophically uttered as the party against cackled with drunk enthusiasm.

"I guess we'll be nice and leave the window open then, just to freshen it up a bit" the kind soul at the window commented.

Seras held her breath for the longest time as their party recommenced, but with less enthusiasm. The ill companion had evidently lost their lunch on some vital point of the billiard table, thus all chance of game was lost unless someone were willing to clean up the mess.

Obviously no one was willing to play maid and soon the group dispersed to have their own private fun or slink off to bed to await the coming hangover. The intruder outside listened for the last footsteps to leave and the final clack of the latch to shut on the door before she ventured around the corner and toward the window.

Cautiously Seras slid beneath the sill and peeked her head up over the frame. The area appeared deserted save for a putrid substance left on the table. She wrinkled her nose but bore the smell as she slowly climbed into the room, careful not to catch the attention of anyone inside or outside the building.

Seras tiptoed past the table toward the door which led out into the hall. She grasped the knob and slowly opened the portal to peek into the corridor. All appeared quiet and calm as she heard the faint clacks of midnight typing and the occasional noise of a tv broadcasting it's entertainment.

Thankfully, like all the doors, the access to the stairs was well marked for emergencies. She considered herself an apt candidate as she took a right and made her way to the steps which lay in its own separate area.

The stairwell proved to be less empty than she had hoped as a figure lay prostrate on the steps leading to the second floor. Fortunately the male college student, evidently a member of the party which had just frequented the pool room, was too inebriated to notice her. Or much of anything.

Cautiously, however, Seras tiptoed past his semi-conscious form and made her way to the upper habitations. She reached the second floor door and made sure no alarm would trip if she were to open the portal. Again she was lucky and secreting the stairwell proved to be only another option of escaping any emergency, not starting one.

And for passing out after a hard day of binge drinking.

Seras hunkered down along the opening of the door and slowly opened the metal portal. She peered down the hall, well lit but deathly silent. Doors lay on both sides of the linoleum corridor and not a soul appeared to be awake. Or sober.

Then the young woman was hit by a terrible revelation.

Seras had no idea which one of the rooms belonged to Integra.

Cursing under her breath she slid out from the stairwell and softly closed the door behind herself. The latch made barely a noise, but she still flinched as the soft click seemed to echo through the abandoned hall.

"You have to be joking."

Seras stiffened as the voice, definitely female, broke the still silence. The sound came from the main stairs a few yards down the hall and the young woman tried to flatten herself against the door as much as she could to avoid attention.

"She never wants to do anything, even on Saturday" the same voice commented as two females emerged from the first floor. One of them was rolling her brown eyes and she shook her head. "She had got to be the biggest stuck up snob I've ever met" she added with a frown on her face.

Seras' ears perked up at the conversation. Surely there couldn't be two occupants of the building which would cause such a strong reaction.

"We can try asking her one more time" her companion meekly argued.

"With finals coming?" the first countered. "I'm surprised she even leaves her room to eat, much less have fun."

"Um" Seras coughed, catching the attention of the two. "You wouldn't happen to know where Integra's room is, would you?" she shyly asked.

"Who are you?" the dominant companion demanded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I, um, I'm here to study with Integra" the intruder lied as she held up the folder. "I brought my work, but I forgot which room she was in."

"Miss Princess got the room at the end of the hall" she replied as she tilted her head down the hall. "The one facing the front of the building. She probably didn't want another neighbor" she surmised.

"Thanks" Seras replied as she awkwardly waited for the two to forge ahead.

She didn't want them to be behind her in case something were to go wrong with her hastily established fib.

"Yeah, sure" her informer shrugged as she walked off down the hall.

Her companion nervously smiled at Seras and followed her friend. The young woman slowly began moving down the hall as they entered their own room mid-way down the corridor. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as their door closed as she was again alone.

Seras no longer wasted a moment as she hurriedly treaded the corridor toward her goal at the end. She stepped up to the plain-looking door and raised her hand to knock, but her hand paused over the wood.

Integra would certainly remember her from their previous meeting, and who knows what rucous would be made should noise be made. If anyone from the campus student body were to find her, a missing person, suddenly alive and well, and trespassing in a dorm, she would have questions lobbed at her without end.

And she knew she couldn't have, or didn't want, to answer any of them.

Instead Seras opted for the sneakier route. She flattened the contents of the folder, already mashed from her tight grip the entire adventure, and kneeled down to the bottom of the frame. Fortunately there was a small bit of light which escaped the occupied room.

With a long, shaky breath Seras placed the folder on the floor and pushed the container beneath the door. With as burst of speed she stood and raced down the hall, but her time was still too slow.

She heard the door to the room open even as she was only halfway across the hall. The young woman nearly crashed into the alternate stairwell door and couldn't help but turn to see if she was being pursued.

Her eyes met the ice-blue orbs of her intended target, and for a moment both stood with the length of the passage between them. The distance, however, did nothing to soften the mixture of disgust and pity in Integra's eyes.

"What is he trying to accomplish with these notes?" Integra demanded across the empty hall as she tightly gripped the folder in her hand.

Seras could not think of a reply to the other's inquiries, as the answer to that question would be her reward for delivering the package. She could only stand as though rooted to the spot as the penetrating gaze of her adversary stared at her from down the hall.

"You know what he is" Integra stated rather than asked as she slowly took a step out into the hall. "You've seen what he can do" she alluded.

Her listener cringed as she recalled the boy from her dorm, the one who had unwittingly helped her inside and been horribly rewarded for his assistance. The sheer terror in his eyes as Alucard had attacked him, drained him of his blood and left him there to a fate she did not know. Her thoughts weren't too engrossing, however, to notice as Integra moved closer.

"He will corrupt you until you will become as he is" Integra quietly informed as she tried to move down the hall. "You cannot wish to become such a monster."

Seras could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest as the young woman inched her way toward her. She felt trapped between two choices, both leading down dark paths without a light at the end. She could travel with the monster she knew, or take the choice offered by this stranger woman.

Her body trembled as her hand tightly gripped the door knob to the stairs. She needed answers, answers which were promised to her by only one person.

Seras turned and swept down the staircase, her feet barely making a noise along the metal steps. She raced down the single flight and slammed into the fire exit door, but hardly felt the bang as the portal opened and as she was out into the freedom of the night air.

Seras risked a glance over her shoulder as she shot across the lawn, and she was not disappointed as a lithe figure filled the lit window. She slowed her pace for a moment as their conversation swept through her mind, but the sound of a car moving past startled her and she flew into the shadows to her answers.

To her fate.

Integra watched the figure flee with apprehension and an urge to follow, but she knew the chase would be fruitless as she watched the figure escape into the night. The minute the intruder had disappeared, she pulled a cellphone out of her pocket and pressed send.

"Sir Integra?" Walter greeted with curiosity.

"She was here again, Walter" Integra informed as she looked down at the folder. "And she brought more gifts."

"Would you like me to meet you at the entrance?" he inquired.

"As soon as possible" she urged as she sighed.

"Has something caught your attention, Sir?" her loyal butler asked with some degree of worry. "Something with the girl, perhaps?"

"Like a shadow, Walter" his young charge replied as she seated herself on the bed and pulled out the contents. A frown furrowed her face as she looked on the warning from the grave. "She fled like a shadow" she repeated in a whisper.


End file.
